Wake Up, Girls! (franchise)
This article is about the franchise. For other uses, see Wake Up, Girls! (disambiguation). is a Japanese anime series produced by Ordet x Tatsunoko. The project first announced on September 10, 2012. From September 19 to December 15 81 Produce and avex held an audition in search for the seven protagonist voice actresses. On July 28, 2013 by WONDERFUL HOBBY LIFE FOR YOU!! 18 event, seven voice actresses who have passed audition made their debut as unit Wake Up, Girls! and also announced television broadcasting and theater version that will published on early spring of 2014. On January 10, 2014 A theater animation released under title then continued by television anime series aired on January 11 until March 29, 2014. A spin-off original net animation series produced by Studio Moriken titled began streaming on Avex's YouTube channel from September 5, 2014. In December 2014 announced the second installment of the theater version that will be published on 2015. Anime :''More details: Episode Lists Green Leaves Entertainment is a tiny production company on the verge of going out of business in Sendai, the biggest city in Japan's northeastern Tohoku region. The agency once managed the careers of magicians, photo idols, fortune-tellers, and other entertainers, but its last remaining client finally quit. In danger of having zero talent (literally), the president Tange hatches an idea of producing an idol group. On the brash president's orders, the dissatisfied manager Matsuda heads out to scout raw talent. Matsuda makes a fateful encounter with a certain girl... *A theater animation released on January 10, 2014. *The anime aired from January 11 to March 29, 2014 with a total of 12 episodes. *A spin-off web-animation series delivered on October 2014 under title Wake Up, Girls ZOO!. *The second season aired from April 6, 2014 to June 29, 2014 with a total of 13 episodes. *A sequel movie is announced to premiere on September 2015, 2015 for the first part continued then by the second part on December 2015. Manga *4-Koma manga was serialized in Megami Magazine from November 2013 to June 2014. No title, posted only subtitle. The listed ones have been recorded in the Wake Up, Girls! COMPLETE BOOK『WUGpedia』, also listed another untitled 4-koma written by Hanzawa Kaori that was serialized in Seiyuu Animedia. *Waku waku 4-koma written by Mizuchi Seri was serialized in Animedia from November 2013 to April 2014. The listed ones have been recorded in the Wake Up, Girls! COMPLETE BOOK『WUGpedia』 *a manga titled Wake Up, Girls! Shichi-nin no Idol released under label Nora Comics on March 28, 2014. *A manga titled Little Challenger Wake Up, Girls! -side I-1 club-'' began serialization from the May 2014 issue to May 2015 issue of ''Megami Magazine. *Wake Up, Girls! manga has began it serialization in the July 2015 issue of Comp Ace. It is illustrated by Kagakento. Book *A novel version titled Wake Up, Girls! Sorezore no Michi was released on April 15, 2014 by Gakken Publishing. It was written by Toko Machida and illustrated by UGE. *''Wake Up, Girls! Official Guide Book'' was released on January 9, 2014. *''Wake Up, Girls! Stage no Tenshi The Illustrations'' was released on June 10, 2014. It contains a painting illustration and detailed profiles of all 69 original characters including anime appeared characters from social game Wake Up, Girls! Stage no Tenshi. *''Wake Up, Girls! COMPLETE BOOK『WUGpedia』'' was released on July 15, 2014. It contains character cast commentary and the production comitee, playwright of Toko Machida, other Hiroshi Yamamoto of supervision production, staff and lyricist, music production staff with total of 70 people or more, including Miyagi Prefecture destination for parties. Games A mobile idol-training simulation social game developed by gloops, Inc. and released by Mobage on December, 2013, called . The game contains a new original characters that not appeared in the anime categorized under COOL, PRETTY, and SUNNY. Because of the sluggish sale the game was shutdown in December 15, 2014. A new smartphone game developed by ''AltPlus are scheduled to be released during the 2nd half of the current Japanese fiscal year, i.e. sometime between April and September, 2015. Radio ''Wake Up, Radio! ''is a radio broadcasts program to the voice actors that run from May 12, 2014 on Nico Nico Channel. Unit Singles Character song series Album Category:Wake Up, Girls!